


So I heard I'm a horrible person.

by Iluvfanfic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara's ted talk, Gen, Gift Fic, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), lamb to the slaughter, they're just fucking done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iluvfanfic/pseuds/Iluvfanfic
Summary: Gift work to @Phantom_Apple! Love their work so much!Chara talks about their thoughts on good and bad guys. People didn't expect it to make so much sense.





	So I heard I'm a horrible person.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantom_Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Apple/gifts).



…

Greetings.

...

In this world, there are two types of people.

The presumed ‘good guys’, who say all the right things and act like saccharine lawful-good shmucks. They act the ‘right way’, they do the ‘right thing’, they say the ‘right things’. They never do anything wrong, and always help others.

And the ‘bad guys’, who are automatically evil because they do not align with what is 'good'. Many times, it's because they don't go with what you think is 'good'. As soon as you’re one of these, it doesn’t matter who you are. It doesn’t matter _why_ you’re bad. You just become an evil, one faced character that just wishes death on puppies and kicks babies.

It's easy to understand. 

But it really isn't. 

Nobody is either of the two. There’s always going to be a mix. A grey area that you can’t define with black and white logic.

So then people try and dictate those grey areas. They try to separate it and organize it into a definite 'good' and 'bad'. The process is just as imperfect as it sounds. Because no matter what, you can’t seal off your feelings completely to be a nonbiased figure. You can’t try and go by a set of laws that are never going to be as refined.

So you make more laws, seal off loopholes, cover up everything that you presume is going to be exploitable. You try making everything as unbiased as you can.

Except for one thing. Yourself. Your own moral compass can interfere with this delicate process.

But as long as you’re ‘good’ or ‘bad’, it doesn’t matter, right? You’re always going to be one of the two, right?

.....

...

 

A person who hurts others is bad, but what if they do it to protect themselves and loved ones? Good? Bad?

What if a person who is going to hurt others gets hurt first, but they haven’t done the deed yet? Is the person who stopped them good or bad?

What if someone steals, but uses that to feed someone they care about because they couldn't get money any other way? Is that good or bad?

What if many people try to hurt you, not caring if you yell or cry for help? You tell people what happened but they don't believe you, so the same people do it again and again and again. When you finally go to defend yourself, you're angry. Very angry. You want them to hurt the same way they made  _you_ hurt. And you do it; everyone hates you for it.

…

Imagine yourself in the following situation.

You are stuck in a hole with no chance of escaping alive, and everybody is willing to kill you in cold blood. They don't care about you, they just care about their own agenda. You aren't an individual, you're a slab of meat with a shiny heart attached to it. What if you’re forced to crawl through death traps and fight for your life constantly, hungry and tired and hurt in places you can’t even pronounce? well nobody cares. There’s nobody to help you, nobody to guide you, nobody to console you but yourself. You’re always so scared, you don’t want to sleep because you know someone will hurt you. You don’t want to eat because the food does shit in helping you. You don't want to trust anyone else because they're just as capable to make your life  **hell.**

...  
  
...And you know what’s funny?

If you try to defend yourself, you’re the bad guy, and your killers are the good guys. They’re the law. They’re the fucking angels that save the world, and you’re the scum of the earth for wanting to live.

Ha… haha…

I..

I give up. I’m done. I’m tired of believing that there’s good people in this world.

You’re all disgusting perverts that believe that they’re in the right when they pay no second thought to murdering children.

But, hey, it doesn’t matter, right? Doesn’t matter if we don't want to be stabbed to death, or hurt over and over.

...

I hate you all. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble from me to yall. (I don't follow through with everything Chara is saying, by the way. Chara's their own person.)


End file.
